Cambio
by blackoctubre
Summary: Ana amari se encuentra con una chica joven en el desierto y decide salvarla sera una buena decicion overwach no me pertenece


La tormenta de arena me golpeaba,nublando mi vista, la arena me raspaba mi piel, la noche se hacía fría mi piel se erizaba a medida que caminaba, o yo simplemente sentía frío,pongo mi mano en mi costado para darme cuenta que la sangre no había dejado de fluir, después de sentir cansancio y sin ganas de caminar más mire al fondo, me pareció ver a lo lejos unas luces, que no tenían orden, mientras mas me acerco fatigada, noto como la arena se va desvaneciendo dejando ver mi camino, las luces estaban adornando una s extrañas ruinas, yo creyendo poder continuar, mi cuerpo se rindió y cai.

Ana regresando de comprar en un mercado cercano a un pueblo, atravesaba el desierto, escuchando unos disparos al fondo y temiendo lo peor para su compañero, corrió hacia necrópolis, casi llegando noto un camino de sangre y decidió seguirlo.

Al terminar el rastro de sangre, noto un cuerpo cubierto de arena, se acercó preocupa y quitando la arena de la espalda del posible cadáver busco algún signo vital, por suerte el cuerpo aún tenía pulso, Ana volteo el cuerpo de lo que era una mujer se veía joven, que parecía una niña de 16 o 17 años, notando una cicatriz que marcaba de su labio al cuello. Notando su peinado punk moderno,con un leve brillo en su piel pálida de no ser posible porque le faltará sangre. noto que él leve brillo se asemejaba demasiado al de los muertos, eso le puso interés, decidió salvarle la vida tapando la hemorragia que tenia por debajo de sus costillas, se la llevó arrastrandola por la arena hasta llegar a la habitación central del centro de necrópolis.

comenzó a curarla,y limpiando la arena de su rostro, y comenzó a poner antorchas para que el brillo de sus tatuajes disminuyera,eso no pasó desapercibido por su compañero, él cual se acercó para ver que tramaba y se sorprendió al ver a la joven.

-soldado entra al lugar para ver a Ana, en eso el nota a la chica herida recostada en una camilla - quien es ella - pregunta en un tono seco.

-No lo se, pero acaso eso importa, necesitaba ayuda y ya la tiene- curando a la joven sin observar a su compañero.

-sabes muy bien que no podemos traer extraños aquí y menos civiles - se pone al lado de ella.

\- no se supone que hacemos esto para ayudar a los civiles?, no la iba dejar morir a alguien, si se que puedo ayudar, no solo estoy para cuidarte a ti- volteo a ver a soldado.

-nadie pidio que me mantengas, y se que es nuestro trabajo pero ella ya tenía un destino marcada además no tenemos espacio aquí, ni menos andar cuidando a niños.

-entonces vete y déjame sola con ella, asi no te preocupas por nosotras- le grito haciendo que sonara eco en la habitación.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella? -

-salvarla de sí misma-

-se acerca a la chica y nota su extraña vestimenta cubierta por las vendas- ella no es de aquí, ¿Donde la encontraste?

\- en las afueras de nuestro escondite, no muy lejos de aquí-

soldado, la mira un poco más, y pensativo apaga las antorchas del lugar dejando mostrar los tatuajes de la chica, Ana se queda callada, soldado da un pesado suspiro y vuelve a encender las antorchas. Y poniéndose detrás de Ana con los brazos cruzados mientras su respiración se frustra - ¿Que son esos tatuajes?

-sospecho que tú mismo sabes de donde son, no es necesario que te lo diga, o ya olvidaste tu pequeño encuentro con los muertos.-

-eso no importa, lo que digo es que, ¿qué hace ella aquí en este lugar? - no deja de mantener sus brazos cruzados, su pecho y espalda mostraba una figura firme ante Ana.

-no lo se, pero ahora mismo le salvó la vida- contestó relajada ante la rudeza de su compañero.

-no me importa eso, los muertos están aquí en Egipto y están causando su desastre por si mismo de seguro ya mataron, violaron a más civiles inocentes y tú cuidando a uno de estos animales.

-no he escuchado reportes de los muertos, y tú los conoces ellos siempre dejan huellas a donde van y solo está ella, qué tal si está huyendo de ellos- observó a la chica detenidamente-además alguien la atacó para estar en este estado, ¿fuiste tu de casualidad?

-igual son las cucarachas donde hay una ay miles de ellas resguardadas en la obscuridad, y la inmundicia de Egipto las atrajo. Si ella está aquí entonces los demás malditos deben de estar en alguna parte de aquí.

-no estoy segura, aun no sabemos si hay más de los muertos en egipto, en especial quien la hirió de está forma-

-se queda pensativo, después se va alejando de Ana y subiendo las escaleras pero se detiene a mirarla - haré guardia está noche para mañana la quiero fuera o muerta. Tu decides.

-yo defenderé lo que es correcto,si pienso que es buena idea que se quede se quedara, y ya vete a vigilar todo- se sentó esperando a que despertara.

-bien pero si empieza a actuar como la bestia que es entonces la mataré yo mismo, ellos son un enfermedad de México y yo soy la maldita cura. - sube las escaleras dejando a Ana con la chica.

La chica despertó a los 3 dias, con dolor de garganta y cabeza observo el lugar- mori, por los dioses, me van a juzgar los egipcios por morir en su tierra quetzalcoatl donde estas cuando se te necesita.

Veo que despertaste- una persona con una máscara que brillaba en la oscuridad miraba fijamente a la chica

la chica mirando alrededor, sutilmente analizando la situación solo observo al ser desconocido-

Quién eres?- le apuntó con una franco

soy Krepnich, cuarta líder de los muertos-

la miró seriamente.

Kreepnich noto un visor rojo activandose. y después noto que él portador era un hombre ya adulto.

Di nos,¿qué haces aquí en egipto? .

-Denme un poco de agua- hablo con voz seca.

-no te daremos nada hasta que nos digas ¿dónde están tus putos compañeros?

\- Lo más probable es que estén bajo las arenas del desierto muertos, helix nos emboscó , nosotros pensamos que eran una banda criminal de egipto- bajo su cabeza con pena-

-el viejo veterano da un suspiro y sin interés deja de verla y observa a Ana - al menos nos ahorramos balas en ellos.

-y ¿qué haremos con ella?- ana bajo su francotiradora.

-hmm,dime ¿cuántos de tu grupo eran exactamente?

-éramos más 20 gentes, pero después del ataque creo que quede yo.

-¿ te duele pensar en eso verdad?- ana la miró con detenimiento.

-solo pocas cosas me interesaban de ese grupo, había alguien quien amo en mi grupo, pero, no sé si siga vivo aun. Pero por el momento el resto de mi grupo no me interesa. Solo esa persona en especial... Amaro se llamaba.

-el animal si tiene sentimientos - habla hipócrita mente.

cállate- Ana miró severamente a soldado- es un ser humano, obvio que tiene sentimientos.

-no importa ellos desde que nacen ya conocen la violencia y saben qué camino tomar pero deciden el de las armas, esos sentimientos pueden ser falsos.

-crees que por ser pobres y criados en la calle no tenemos sentimientos, somos como familia, se ve que a ti nadie te ha querido- krepnich le lanzo una almohada a soldado-

-ana le toma él hombro a jack- no le hagas nada.

-soldado miro a Ana, su rostro en negación lo convenció en hacerle caso y de ahí el hombre gruñe un poco y sale de la habitación-

-ahora mismo me dejas en un dilema- ana le dio comida y agua a la joven.

-¿por que haces esto por mi?.- aceptando la comida y bebiendo el agua sin pensarlo- en serio no tienen noticias de mis compañeros?.

\- escuchamos los reportes de Helix, nadie sobrevivió al ataque.

-krepnich se quedó quieta y se le cayo la comida él suelo y le salieron unas lagrimas- es mi culpa.

-¿Qué pasó ahí en ese lugar?- mira el plato y después la ve a ella.

\- llegamos por unas piezas que nos vendieron una organización que supuestamente tenía una energía que necesitábamos para hacer unas armas,y resultó que era helix, nos atacaron y bombardearon, como pude salí de esa masacre, no se.

-se queda pensando mientras recoge la comida - hmm, con Helix ¿Eh? - Ana deja el plato en la cama de la chica y con confianza se quita la máscara, mostrando su aspecto anciano pero a la vez joven en su peinado y rasgos.

-él mismo helix, lo se por que estaba su capitana, ese casco y tatuaje no se pierden- observó a la anciana.

-esa misma persona que dices...es mi hija-

-bueno, no tomaré venganza, y más con alguien que me trató tan bien-

-bueno también me alegra que ella esté bien y que siga cumpliendo con su deber. Desde niña siempre fue protectora con todos. y ver que protege a una corporación importante y que haya subido a un rango mayor y ser reconocida internacionalmente - Ana toma su taza para te y la bebe junto con kreepnich - estoy orgullosa de ella.

-en mi caso no se si mis padres esten orgullosos de mí, los muertos me encontraron en un basurero, ellos me criaron por días, semanas, años hasta que fui lo suficientemente grande para hablar y me puse mi nombre, me siguieron entrenando y me convertí en uno de sus líderes, los tatuajes los tengo desde los 12 años, a veces no me siento tan orgullosa como debería sobre esto.- baja la cabeza-

-jeje, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí en Overwatch, era igual que tú solo que el decidió el camino equivocado, incluso si estaba bien el camino que nosotros le construimos, lo convencimos de que recapacitara pero la última vez que lo hicimos, el tipo de acá murió con el y al revivirlo ya era otra persona diferente.

-comprendo, y qué harán conmigo?- miró a la anciana-

-bueno no dejaré que este animal te haga daño, toda persona puede reiniciar su vida, tu aún eres joven tu tienes mucho por delante, el y yo, no pero tú si.

-venga conmigo, usted no merece pasar esta miseria, ¿cual es su nombre?-

-ana da un leve suspiro y deja su te al lado suyo- yo no puedo niña, no puedo dejarlo a el es muy testarudo para continuar pero el también es humano en algún momento puede cambiar o sentir.

-se que es humano, pero no quiero hacer esto sola, ademas asi comprobará que estoy cambiando y puede regresar con él cuando quiera, si tambien tiene que cuidarlo-

-eres testaruda señorita, pero puede que cambies. Dime alguna habilidad que tengas en especial.

-¿crear problemas? ¿esa es una habilidad no?, bueno, se pelear, se un poco de robótica y termine la prepa libre, pero la termine.

-¿y qué planeas hacer?- tomando él te

-buscar trabajos por mi cuenta podria ser, tengo un par de casas y propiedades en varias partes del mundo, ya vere como podríamos arreglar esta situación.-

-puede que encontremos algo aquí en Egipto, en México solo harás que ellos te lastimen más,puedes crear una nueva vida, yo te enseñaría.

-eso suena bien, no se como agradecerle

-no digas nada, solo déjame hablar con él y nos vamos-

un par de horas después la chica y ana caminaban por el desierto, buscando un futuro prometedor para la joven con ayuda de amari.


End file.
